Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom: The Silver Eyes
Plot As Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Zelok's Gang, and Dib's Gang went to Fredbear's Family Diner, the pizzeria was inhabited by the remnant of the Cybertronic Empire, led by old enemies who were ressurected by the remaining surviving pieces of the Dark Spark. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Moon's interior, inside the Throne level) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': I apologize my lords, we searched everywhere for the other remains of the Dark Spark, but yet nothing. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Its not your fault, its th Heroes and the Autobirds' fault for destroying the Dark Spark from our grasps. *'Bowser (Energon Megatron)': Even if we haven't lost to this day. *'King Pig (Megatron)': We would've save it b now. *'Barrano (Ultimate Megatron)': But no matter, we might as well have to.... Wait, I am having some weird thoughts, the Cybertronic Empire, its remnant, they have been led by our old enemies, these old foesmhave the remains of the Dark Spark. Our Empire forces found them, but now, they are afraid. *'Argan (Predaking form)': Cybertronic Empire!? A remnant of them!? Thats impossible! *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Zelok! Send yourself and your gang to stop the old foes before they stole our mission to conquer the world. Even though we are evil, but these old foes are the true evil. But still, stop these old ears before its too late! *(Zelok form and Argan form were running away from the throne level, doing what they are told to do) *(At the Park, Zim and Gumball see Nate) *'Nate': Holy damn guys, you are not going to believe what I just have a nightmare, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was like a very bad nightmare. *'Zim': Really!? Have you been dreaming about weird stuff again? *'Nate': Aw Hell no! I just have a badass nightmare about Fredy Fazbear having to get a scary look at me and al of the sudden, his eyes got purple and his pupils glow silver. Before he tried to kill me, he was saying something about, "Our Glory for vengeance has begun". And right after that, I woke up, realizing that it was a nightmare. *'Gumball': They're back? Wow, time flies. *(Scene switches to Fredbear's Family Diner, several Uggoy Storm, Kig Yar Storm, Rabbids, Koopas, and Space Pirates are seen retreating while laser shots are seen, and have scared looks, Zelok's Gang manage to arrive) *'Zelok (Shockwave) form)':There's our troopers, running away. *'Rabbid': Zelok, sir, the Cybertronic Empire has return again and now they have been led by familar animal machines that have the remains of the Dark Spark in them. *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Animal machines, that can't be possible. *'Argan' (Predaking form)': Robotic Mascots! They have the remains of the Dark Spark! *(With Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Zim': Right now, Dib said she would bring his gang for any moment. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Never mind that now. We have to stop these hostile machines now! *'Optimus Prime (RID2015)': I am afraid he is right for now on, I could feel a dark presence inside them, the remaining pieces of the Dark Spark. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': The Dark Spark, I thought Optimus Prime (TFP) and I destroyed that thing with its pieces. *'Calvin': Never mind the Dark Spark something like that now, we have to figure out what they are up to. *(They got inside to see a mess, Zelok's Gang approached) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Heroes, never mind the argument now, we got our own problems with the robotic mascots, leading a remnant of the Cybertronic Empire, plus you might not now that the Dark Spark's pieces would createthe dark sides. *'Nate': What are you talking about? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': (facepalms) What am i saying is- (Gets interrupted by Shadow's phone) *'Shadow': (Anwsers his phone) Yes, what is it? *'G.U.N navisgater': (On communication) Shadow, we got Empirw forces, wait a minute! There are no normal Empire, they look machine like, oh God. They are led by animatronics! What the shit! Ahhh! *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': The Cybertronic Empire! *'Shadow': So this is what you were talking about, kind've. *(They hear footsteps approaching) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Here they come. *(The figures approached, turned out to be Dib's Gang) *'Zim': Phew, I thought you were those monsters at first. *'Dib': Well sorry for taking so long, a bunch of robots that looked like the Empire happened to slow us down, but we happened to take care of most of them. *(They hear more footsteps) *'Dib': Well, I guess we got company. *'Gir': (Duty mode) Unknown intruders approaching. (Normal mode) He's very scary! *'Zim': Who is!? *(A tall dark figure approaches, the figure's eyes turned purple and pupils turned silver) *'Sonic': Is that...one of the Cybertonic Empire? *(The light flickes, showing a Cybertronic Storm Sangheili, it suddenly growls) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': (Gasps) It seems that the new species are being made from the Cybertronic Empire. *(3 Cybertronic Rabbids with the same type of purple eyes and silver pupils suddenly captured Zack) *'Zack': Help me! *(The Cybertronic troopers left) *'Nate': Damn it, they got Zack! *'Calvin': Well, it could be worst, like that dude. (Points at Freddy Fazbear with purple eyes and silver pupils) *'Nate': Damn it, this place is infested with these people! *(Freddy comes closer until a figure kicks him, knocking him out) *'???': Come on, you guys won't save yourselves. *'Nate': Who the fuck are you? *'???': I'm Charlie, so come with me if you want to live. *'Dib': Wait, what about Zack, he's in danger. *'Charlie': Just come with us, don't worry about him, we will save that boy later. *'Sonic': How long have you been in here? *'Charlie': For a bit of time. Come, here is a safe room inside this pizzeria. *(Witch Zack still being grabbed) *'Zack': I demanded to be let go! (Smells an odor) Ew, smelled like something died. *(Zack looked in horror to se some dead Kig Yar Storm minors, dead Rabbids, and dead Uggoy Storm imperials) *'Zack': Oh gosh, I'm next! *'???': (In a weird demonic voice while the fgure's eyes are purple and pupils were silver) Execellent work, Freddy shall be please. (Lights go on, revaling to be the Marionette) *'Zack': What do you want from me!? *'Marionette': We are here to make your death very painless. *(Chica with the same eyes showed up with Foxy) *'Chica': Sorry to interrupt the victim you are killing but Freddy just got owned by a stowaway. *'Foxy': Do you even know whats worst, that piece of crap just rescued the other intruders. *'Zack': Freddy? *'Marionette': Shut up, child! *'Freddy': Don't worry, I am already okay, just got a bump thats all *'Bonnie': This is just weird I mean, this is more stupid than just having sex with Mangle. *'Mangle': (Seen in a vent) I still love you Bonnie. *(Scene switches to the outside) *'Bonnie': (offscene and cries and scream out loud at the same time) Goddammit Mangle! *(Back with the rest) *'Nate': What ws that about? *'Grimlock (RID2015)': Who cares! We got work to do. *'Sonic': So, Charlie, how did you get here? *'Charlie': I ended up being trapped here long ago. But I happened to survive. *'Nate': How'd you get trapped? *'Charlie': I...I just don't want to talk about it. *'Nate': Come on, we won't leave you. *(The vents were suddenly making a noise) *'Sonic': (Whispers) Wait a minute, someone's in the vents. *(The noises get louder) *'Theo': What the fuck is that? *(Several Cybertronic Rabbids appeared out of the vent, shooting out laser beams) *'Nate': I thought I heard groaning noises! It sounded like a girl! *(One of the Cybertronic Rabbids hear a girl groaning, it screeches like Scorponok as it gets back to the vent) *'Nate': Dammit, I need to save that girl before that thing finds her! (Gets to the vent) *'Thel': While he does that, we should take care of these hostiles. *(Inside the vent) *'Nate': I hear more screaming! *(He follows the hears of screams as hemanage to get closer to the Cybertronic Rabbid's screech) *'Nate': What the fuck is this!? (Camera moves to Bonnie and Mangle, as they are seen having sex) *'Bonnie': Dammit, I can't believe I am havng sex with you again. *'Mangle': Well, you had to be a bitch abut. *'Bonnie': (Noticed Nate) What the Hell!? That pervert makes me more pissed off than KSic! (Noticed Nate disappeared) Yeah, that dick better be lucky that we are lazy! *'Mangle' Well at least you both been hated by that kid and KSic. *'Bonnie': Shut up, bitch. *'Mangle': Nah. *'Nate': (Still crawling) Damn, could this day get worst!? (Bumps into the same Cybertronic Rabbid) *(The Cybertronic Rabbid screeches and turned his hand into a laser gun) *'Nate': OH SHIT! *(With Foxy and Chica) *'Foxy': And then I was like all laughing when Bonnie just st hand sex with Mangle, and KSic was kind've found it funny. *'Chica': (Has a "Don't care" look) How annoying. *'Bonnie': Shut the Hell up Foxy, my kid is still here. *(Scene shows to Bonnie Jr.) *'Bonnie Jr.': I really love my daddy. *'Freddy': Speaking of a kid, when is Zack going to be slaughtered yet? *'Bonnie': Oh, Marionette would know the way, he would do something to him like what I done to two of these Prometheans. *(With Zack and Marionette) *'Zack': Oh no, why me!? *'Marionette': Oh, just calm down so I can swallow your soul. (Bites Zack's arm as Zack moans, his soul got swallowed as Zack's body just lay there) *(With the rest) *'Nate': I'd rather not talk about what I saw. *'Bulkhead (TFP)': Well, here is a thing that is worst, we just lost Charlie. *'Sonic': Where the hell is she? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Never mind her now, we have a missio- (Screeches and suddenly stops like he was frozen with a cringe position face, his eyes went black as he falls down, Marionette was behind him) *'Marionette': 2 souls devoured, now I got a heavy meal. *'Nate': Guys, I think it would be a great time to RUN! *(They run away until they went to another area where they see several Cybertronic Rabbids, Cybertronic Koopas, Cybertronic Piggies, Cybertronic Space Pirates, Cybertronic Sangheili Storm, and Cybertronic Battle Droids praying while singing "Covenant Prayers" track to a hologram of the Eggbots) *'Nate': What in the fuck are those cunts singing!? *'Thel': It appears to be the pray for the Eggbots. This is similar to our pray for the Guardians. *(They see piles of Dark Energon) *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Wait a minute, they have Dark Eneron, that must've been made from the Robotic Mascots' powers of the Dark Spark's remains. *(All of the sudden, Cupcake shows up) *'Cupcake': Hello fellas, would ou like for me to sing you a song? *'Nate': For crap sake, there's no time for this! *'Cupake': Great. (Singing) I love you. You love me. We're a happy (Demonic voices with purple eyes and silver pupils) SUICIDE COUPLE!! *'Sonic': Okay, what the fuck is going on, why are you being a physchopath? *'Cupcake': Its not fair to lose by Heroes and Empire because... (Talks like there were his clones with him) We are gonna kill you! We are gonna kill you. (Laughs) *'Nate': (Gets an angry look with Cupcake repeating "We are gonna kill you" and he punches him) SHUT THE FUCK UP!! *(The Cybertronic Empire troopers heard Nate and they looked at the gang) *'Nate': Oh God, my brain is racing! *(They suddenly shoot out laser beams) *'Nate': (finds a pistol in his pocket) No chance, bitches! *'Cybertronic Rabbid 1': He's got a human weapon! *'Cybertronic Storm Sangheili 3': Take him down! *(Nate kills them) *(A Walking Mortar appears, Nate tries to kill it with a pistol, but the Mortar is too strong) *'Nate': Damn it! That thing is bullet proof. *'Sonic': Where is Charlie, dammit!? *'Donkey Kong': Don't worry, she'll be find. And besides, I know the way to get the Mortar to trap. (Throws a banana peel on the floor, the Mortar suddenly slips on it and falls) *'Theo': Why didn't you use that earlier? *'Donkey Kong': Well how come you couldn't ask me in the first place? *'Theo': But-oh, never mind. *(They see amForerunner entrance) *'Diddy Kong': Wow. I guess the person who made this place must've let the Forerunner cave be attached to the Pizzeria. *'Donkey Kong': Now lets see where this spooky Forerunner entrance lead to us. Charlie must be in there. *(Someone's screams are heard) *'Grimlock (RID2015)': It must be Charlie, I better go find her first before all of you! (Runs to ths Forerunner entrance) *'Underbite (RID2015)': Not if I fid her first! (Runs after Grimlock RID2015) *'Stan': Goddammit. We need to find her just like those cunts are after. *(They ran to the entrance and the trio vanished) *'Calvin': Aw man. We lost them *'Scowl (RID2015)': But they seem to make a trail. (Points at a trail of several corpses of Cybertronic Prometheans, Cybertronic Kig Yar Storm, and Cybertronic Rabbids) Looks like they seem to kill these foes fast. *'Nate': Why are we standing here then? We should go help them! *'Bumblebee (RID2015)': Thats what we were trying to do the whole time. By following the trail. *(They follwed the trail in the path) *'Nate': Is that...blood? *'Rachet (TFP)': (Tests the blood) Appears it is blood from human. Grimlock (RID2015) and Underbite (RID2015) must found rCarlie being hurt and probably rescued her, thwy probably figuring out a way to help her stop bleeding. *'Zim': Well, lets all hope they happen to heal that human by now. *(With the animatronics) *'Foxy': So what happen next after that pervert sees you. *'Bonnie': Well, I kind've got pissed and that cunt just got away. *'Foxy': Your kind've been a bitch now.. *'Bonnie': Aw Hell no! *'Mangle': He wass still my bitch first. *(Scene switches to the outside of the pizzeria as Bonn no e screams and cries at the same time again) *'Bonnie': Goddammit, Mangle! *(Back with the gang) *'Nate': Guys, is she okay? *'Grimlock (RID2015)': Don't worry, she's alright, she just got all passed out. So we happen to fixed her by putting some movable casts on her knee, arm, and hand. *'Sonic': Where the hell are those animatronics!? *'Underbite (RID2015)': Probably still at the stage. Its been a while since we saw a Robotic Mascot who already devoured Zack's Soul and Red's Soul. *'Nate': Well, who's soul is getting devoured next? *'Grimlock (RID2015)': (Looks at Kenny, laying down with teeth marks) I think that would be Kenny just now. *'Stan': Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't see that coming. Trivia *Some characters name Charlie, John, and Lamar will be featured in this episode since this episode is based on Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. *Freddy and his friends finally get to speak in this episode as they are voiced by KSic from KSic Games. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of the Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials